Skyrim Teaser
by pir84lyf
Summary: I got Skyrim (bas) for Christmas and I love it. Anyways, since I have a few stories on FF already, I thought I'd take a crack at this and put up a teaser. If it does well and enough people like it and demand an actual piece of work, I'll start an actually story, which I already have but I haven't gotten anywhere with it yet. Anyways, read and let me know what you think.


**Skyrim Teaser**

It didn't matter if you kept your eyes open or not, everything was pitch black. There was nothing to be seen. Hands, the tip of your nose, nothing. But all around you were sounds of life, or so you hope. Growling, squealing, struggling, and what sounds like shouting, faint, but, yes – shouting.

There is the sound of wings flapping. Not like a bird, bigger. Much bigger as you can feel the wind blast from the downward motions. What creature can be so big that it has the ability to nearly knock someone onto the ground by just flapping?

How big must it be?

_SSCCCRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The roar of said creature is loud, deafening, leaves a ringing in your ears. And it brings you to your knees filling you with an incredible sense of dread. Fear now holds you captive.

The ground shudders as something huge lands and you still can't see it as the darkness seems to take on a weight and it grows heavier as the creature draws closer and roars again.

But a light behind you appears, lighting the darkness, it is weak at first but it grows stronger with each moment and soon the area around comes into a gray, hazy focus. But it's not you, there is a thick fog around you and fear sinks deeper.

The shadow of a large creature takes shape.

You can make out wings and possibly a tail as something is wagging faintly in the fog.

Then you see them.

Two of them.

Eyes.

Reptillian.

Red eyes.

Not bloodshot, just a pure deep crimson red.

Rage consumed, hate filled crimson.

The eyes look hungry as they cut through the thick fog and stare into yours.

Fear now permeates every single fiber, atom, and pore of your being.

You are now on the ultimate verge of total embarrassment.

The ringing in your ears stops and you hear a language that is not recognizable and face a most fearful sight.

_YOL TOOR SHUL_

It happens so slow. The wisps of a flame starts to grow into a ring, growing in diameter until the circle itself can hold you as you are tall and from that point you can feel the heat before the blast and shockwave move towards you.

You have now shit yourself and you close your eyes as you await to be cooked alive but nothing happens. You can hear the sounds of grunting and still the feel the heat but you aren't being burned. You open your eyes to find that there is someone in front of you using a shield to keep the flames from reaching you.

His naturally brown skin, where you can see it, glistens with sweat.

His face contorts as the force of the fire blast tries to break his defense. Most of his head covered by a helmet with a curved down sword on each side of the helmet.

Soon the flames stop as quickly as they began.

The young man stands up and takes off the helmet to wipe his brow.

"Not bad." His baritone voice is calm as if he had experienced it before, multiple times.

"My turn. Let's clear this fog."

_LOK VAH KOOR_

Him to?

The fog dissipates and what you see is a land marked with death and ruin but that's not what catches your attention. In front of the young man is a dragon.

A giant dragon.

You can feel the power radiating off it and it disables your limbs and sense of reasoning and renders your brain incomprehensive.

The dragon growls as it raise itself to its full height. The young man doesn't seem to be afraid.

"I know you're planning to attack the stranger o behind me, you'll be dead before you're jaws closes."

The hell?

_DOVAHKIIN!_

The beast roars and lunges towards you and you freeze, totally unable to do anything pee yourself and close your eyes.

What you miss to see is a sword pierce the creature's left eye followed by a steady stream of lighting, striking the exposed part of the blade and sending surging electricity into the brain of the beast, killing it halfway in its lunge. It roars bloody murder and agony.

The ground shudders as the beast falls mere inches from you expelling the final breath from it's lungs. You open your eyes to the sight and finally look at your protector who is walking towards you calmly.

Your voice still eludes you as he approaches and touches the dragon and as he does, the body of the dragon catches fire as scales, flesh, and whatever else you can see is consumed by the flames and turns from a yellow color to rays of different shades and hues of different colors.

You feel the warmth surround you but watch as the rays swirl around the body, you and the young man and enter the young man. He shudders as the event finishes.

"It never gets any easier."

He turns to you and remembers that you are still there.

"Oh, I'm Blahzeel. I'm the Dragonborn. Who are you?"

You faint.


End file.
